List of episodic characters
, with Archie, Spike and Sugar, meet the Fairy Princess Wisp]] (and the Fortune Jewel) ]] The following is the list of episodic characters in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. First season Alfred and Winerva Alfred and Winerva are Fallon's father and mother featured in the episode "Badlands". They are a pair of Craft Masters: "Winerva is a craftsmaster in the Weaving guild, her Master insignia is embroidered on her sleeve. She wears a feminine yet practical outfit in bright colors. Alfred is a Master Jeweler. Together, they are always traveling from town to town, craft fair to craft fair, to sell and teach their crafts." The relationship between Fallon and her parents is strained. Fallon's father wanted a son he never had. Fallon's mother always wanted Fallon to exploit her artistic skills and talents. But Fallon always had her own ideas on what she wanted to do, and has become a Jewel Rider. Her parents had no idea of how to handle such a rebellious and strong willed child. Eventually, they reconcile after they witness her daughter's daring rescue of Princess Gwenevere from being captured by Lady Kale. (Alfred: "Fallon, what you did today was the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do.") Alfred and Minerva.png Minerva.png Biker Sheep Fluffy, Stuffy, and Muffy are three magic faery sheep from Faeryland. They are members of King Odeon's herd (other members of which include Puffy, Larry, Harry, Barry, Tim, and Slim), whose dragonette 'sheepdog' is Windy. They get missing in "The Faery Princess" when Stuffy swallows the Desert Star Crown Jewel. They then wander around into Avalon and come upon the Jewel Riders' enemy Lady Kale, which leads her into the land of faeries. A baby sheep is also given to Tamara as a new baby animal for the Crystal Palace. The Sheep have an active role expelling Kale from Faeryland in the episode's script.The Faery Princess (script) They can be also later briefly seen in "Home Sweet Heart Stone" in the care of Doc and Charity. Stuffy.png Fluffy and Muffy.png Carnie and the Sword of Garmandell Carnie and the Sword of Garmandell are two characters featured in "Love Struck". * Carnie is a sly carnival barker who does a magic trick with the Sword at Craft Fairs, sticking it into the knot of a tree and seeing if anyone can pull it out. * The Sword of Garmandell is a feisty, irascible talking magic sword who wants to steal the powers of the Enchanted Jewels. The Sword gets Drake to propose to each of the three Jewel Riders and then tries to use to ceremony to absorb their magic, before being defeated and taken back by the Carnie. The sword-in-the-tree is obviously inspired by the Arthurian Sword in the Stone motif. Dennan Dennan is a popular knight of Avalon and a wagon master, who is a caravan leader in the episode "Badlands". He helps the Jewel Riders beat back the Outlaws attack on his caravan, and later they meet at a party. Dennan and Fallon have a liking for each other, and Princess Gwenevere is also interested in him. In the script: "Tall, handsome, he's dressed for adventuring. He sits atop his mighty steed."Episode 8 script. His horse is white, with red mane. Doc and Charity Doc and Charity are Tamara's caring father and mother featured in the episode "Home Sweet Heart Stone". Doc and Charity are a pair of farmers living in Heartland Farms, where they take care of Heartland Animal Farm. They have tended the land and raised various magic animals all of their lives. "Doc is an animal doctor and wears the simple clothes of a country vet." The beautiful and welcoming Charity "wears the simple cloths of a farm-housewife, except with lots of pockets for animals and animal treats.""Home Sweet Heart Stone" script. They were named ''May and Orvan in the Show Bible, and later inspired Emily Fletcher's parents Carolyn (especially) and David in ''Avalon: Web of Magic. Doc and Charity.png Charity.png Sunstar's father and other unicorns Fox The Fox (unrelated to Kit the prism fox) is a magical anthropomorphic animal creature featured in the episode "Travel Trees Can't Dance". The Fox appears at a wild magic party in a magic garden ballroom created within the Great Forests. He first foxtrot-dances with Princess Gwenevere until she is exhausted. He later waltzes with the evil Lady Kale, until she unceremoniously dumps him upon learning how to use the Jewel of the Northwoods. The draft script describes him as "The man sized fox wearing a white tux and bow tie" and speaking in exaggerated French accent. Kale's dance partner was to be a "waltzing bear" instead of him, and later further replaced by "a herd of dancing wildlife" for the hard beat rock dance around Kale after she would take control of the Jewel and totally transform the scene. The Fox later inspired a minor character of the talking fox named Colfax in Avalon: Web of Magic. File:Fox Kale.png File:Colfax.jpg| Colfax (on the right) in Avalon Guards The Guards are the men guarding the Crystal Palace. Two of them are featured in the episode "Revenge of the Dark Stone". * The first Guard is a muscle-fat, dark skinned middle-aged man posted at front door of the Palace. (There were two guards in the draft script, one on each side of the gate.) * The second Guard is a lean middle-aged man posted at the door to Jewel Keep. He gets gets blasted ("fried" in the script) by the Dark Stone when he becomes suspicious of the disguised Lady Kale pretending to be Queen Anya. He survives that, and later reappears in the same role in "Fashion Fever", this time armed with a spear in addition to his dagger, and is again very briefly is shown in the good-future prophecy scene in "The Fortune Jewel". File:Guard 1.png File:Guard 2.png Hawk The Hawk (the draft script introduces him as "Hawk Leader - Guardian Hawk") is one of Merlin's loyal animal featured in the episode "Jewel Quest, Part I". He first appears when he arrives to tell Merlin of the trouble in the forests. Later he sweeps in and grabs Merlin's key before Lady Kale can steal it. The furious Kale pursues the Hawk by Grimm until the dragon's fire breath singes his tail trying to roast him in Kale's cruel order. Falling to get the key to the Crystal Palace on his own, the Hawk turns it to Sunstar and flies away safely. Highlander Riders The Highlander Riders are a group of Asiatic-looking men featured in the episode "Wizard's Peak" where they deliver a map to the Jewel Riders and the Pack, after obtaining it on a great risk to themselves. The draft script describes them as wearing "high fur-lined boots, baggy trousers, ponchos, and scarves, which trail behind their necks like banners. They ride large unicorns, with long fetlocks to protect them from the cold environment." Highlander 1.png Highlander 2.png Indigo and Spirit Indigo and Spirit are the adult prism foxes (of the size of small horses) from the Wild Magic. They are Kit's caring mother and father who arrive for him at the end of "Home Sweet Heart Stone". Indigo and Spirit are named only in the script and later also get mentioned in "Full Circle". A unicorn named Indigo also appears in Avalon: Web of Magic. King Odeon, Princess Wisp and Windy King Odeon and Wisp are the ruler of the hidden realm of Faeryland and his daughter, featured in the episode "The Faery Princess". They are much smaller then humans and their magic is very different. * King Odeon initially does not like outsiders and wants to so wants his magical kingdom stay separated from Avalon. His fears seem to be confirmed when Lady Kale arrives from Avalon to make herself the queen of both kingdoms. After the Jewel Riders rescue him from Kale, Odeon comes to believe not all humans are bad and agrees to sign the treaty peacefully uniting Faeryland and Avalon. * Faery Wisp and her best friend Windy the dragonette watch over the magical sheep for her father, King Odeon. The carefree Wisp has pretty wings that release faery magic dust when she laughs; the sparkling dust swirls and makes everyone around her laugh too. When one of their magic sheep swallows a strange red stone and wanders away, it leads Windy to find Avalon and discover humans are not made-up fantasy creatures. She later saves Fallon during the fight with Kale, and gifts a baby sheep to the Jewel Riders as her new best friends after the victory. King Odeon's name seems to be inspired by that the fairy king Oberon. In Avalon: Web of Magic, is a character named Winddancer is also known as Windy. Besides that, Windy from Jewel Riders also partially inspired the Gliders-like D-Flies. Furthermore, there is a fairy king character in Avalon too, named Oriel. File:King Odeon Lady Kale.png File:Wisp & Windy.png File:Dragonfly.jpg| A dragonfly in Avalon Lord Arville, Lord Drebin and Lady Newton Lord Arville,' Lord Drebin' and Lady Newton are three Avalonian nobles talking in a scene in "Jewel Quest, Part II" (named only in the script). They can be also briefly seen in the second season's "The Wishing Jewel". Lord Delphonse and Murray Lord Delphonse and Murray are two brothers and members of Avalon's nobility featured in the episode "For Whom the Bell Trolls". * Lord Delphonse is the evil brother, the ugly and power-hungry ruler of the remote Castle Rivermist in the Misty Moors. (Original script version: "a tall, elegant man with a hint of menace in his eyes.") He has been an admirer of the evil Princess Kale and so he agreed to find the Misty Rose Jewel for her after she made him believe Merlin was gone. However, he was exposed to a wild magic outbreak and transformed into "Lord Swan". (Described as "the most beautiful, great swan anyone's ever seen" and speaking in a manner similar to Scar from Lion King.) In the end, he is rescued by the Jewel Riders and forgiven, but the girls make him take part in Murray's shows. Delphonse partially inspired the Avalon: Web of Magic character of Howard. * When Murray found the Misty Rose Jewel, it transformed him into a rhyming, riddling troll. Thinking that would make him popular, Murray used the magic of this Crown Jewel to keep "guests" in his also transformed castle and entertain them with his magic tricks. He is described as "troll wearing a traditional magician's outfit with a black cape. The troll is a combination of Quasimodo and a classic fairy tale troll, ugly but sympathetically funny." He has the Pack turned into frogs and their wolves turned lizards, and threatens to cook and eat the frogs. Eventually, he transforms back and earns friends in the Jewel Riders. ("Where he was once an ugly troll, he is now a rather frumpy, clumsy-looking little guy rumpled clothes. A change for the better, but not by much. He is still sympathetic, though, nerdy, but very sweet.") File:Delphonse & Murray.png| "Lord Swan" with the troll File:Murray & Delphonse.png|Murray and Delphonse in human forms Mist Monster The Mist Monster is a wild magic monster featured in "For Whom the Bell Trolls" and inspired by the monster from the classic science-fiction film Forbidden Planet.Episode 6 script. The Jewel Riders manage to defeat the monster by forming an Enchanted Jewel Circle, trapping it in a bubble of power and shrinking it (turning it into a small mouse in draft script). Sorrel Sorrel is a non-human instrument-maker featured in "Song of the Rainbow". He is "a short, stocky fellow in a blue tunic and high laced-up sandals" who adores Tamara and gifts her his special magic harp that sets into motion the events of the episode. Princess Gwenevere accuses him of secretly working for Lady Kale and putting Fallon under a spell on purpose, but Sorrel proves his innocence and loyalty, and in the end Tamara and declares him a Master Musician. Other minor Season 1 characters * Cloud creatures ("Full Circle") * Dweaselette - "a vampy female dweasel" summoned by the Guardian to pose for Rufus and Twig in "Wizard's Peak". * Faeries and faery creatures ("The Faery Princess") * Lady Robbins - the beautiful lady of Castle Greenwood and a friend of Queen Anya in "Badlands". * Professor Hill - Tamara's music teacher the New Camelot's music hall in "The Faery Princess". * Turtle ("The Faery Princess") * Other magic animals ("Jewel Quest, Part II", "Home Sweet Heart Stone") * Other people of Avalon '''(various episodes) File:Lady Robbins.png|Lady Robbins with her baby File:Professor Hill.png|Professor Hill People.png|People File:Turtle.png|Turtle with Tamara File:Faery octopi.png|Faery octopi with Kale Femdweasel.png|Dweaselette Second season Antonio '''Grand Designer Antonio is a master fashion designer featured in "Fashion Fever". Antonio works with the Elf Wood Craft Association to organize the Crystal Palace Charity Fashion Show, when he gets entranced by Lady Kale's Dark Stone. Later he maniacally uses Kale's magic spinning wheel to make two magical dresses that he gifts to Princess Gwenevere and Queen Anya. He might have been inspired by the character of Master Antoine, a cleric connected to the prophecies of Merlin in the medieval French Arthurian tradition. Chance and his crystal dragon Chance is a gnome gardener from Gardenia featured in the episode "The Wizard of Gardenia". He once has been an apprentice of the evil ancient wizard Mallory (it is not explained how exactly Chance is still alive 1,000 years later without even a magic jewel of his own) but he helps the Jewel Riders find a Wizard Jewel. In the end he defies Morgana (who recognises himThe Wizard of Gardenia (script)), telling her he is not afraid of her anymore, and manages to create a magic crystal dragon to drive away Lady Kale and capture the Garden Stone. As his dragon is intelligent and able to talk, the girls convince Chance he is now a real wizard and would make the good wizard Merlin proud. In Avalon: Web of Magic, Chance inspired the character of Tasha who is a good apprentice to secretly-evil goblin sorcerer Tangoo - himself the creator of fire-elemental stallion named Starfire. File:Chance.png File:Crystal Dragon.png File:The girls and Tasha.jpg| The girls and Tasha in Avalon Demi and the Wishing Tree Demi is two-headed bear-like humanoid creature that lives in the Eighth Land. In the episode "The Wishing Jewel", Demi wants to use the Wishing Jewel to open The Two-Headed Inn. The Wishing Tree is an old tree who once held the Wishing Jewel. Derek Ezmerelda Ezmerelda (voiced by Micaëla Kreißler in German), working as Madame Esmeralda, is an old fortune teller whose family has used the Fortune Jewel for generations. Her Great North Woods-based business has been booming since she met "her lucky cat", really the ancient wizard named Derek, who would use his remaining magic to help her out. In "The Fortune Jewel", after Derek saves Ezmeralda from Lady Kale's attempt to destroy her, Morgana appears and tempts her to exchange the jewel for a fame and fortune beyond wildest dreams, but Ezmeralda gives it all up and hands the jewel over to Princess Gwenevere. She and Derek then agree to form a partnership, with him as now a talking cat attraction. In Avalon: Web of Magic, an elf named Esmerelda is Ozzie's love interest who seems to return his feelings. Gilly and Grunge Gilly the merboy (voiced by Sascha Draeger in German) and the giant, dragonlike sea horse named Grunge are featured in "The Jewel of the Sea". The working name for Gilly was Neptune and Grunge was going to turn into a sea unicorn at the end of the episode. Gilly (together with Ian) and Grunge later inspired the Avalon: Web of Magic characters of the merfolk prince Marlin and the sea dragon Niva. File:Gilly and Grunge with Tamara.jpg File:Marlin and Niva.jpg| Marlin, Niva and Emily in Avalon Grandfather Tree Kip and other wood elves The elves live in Glimmer Glen, a small elfin village near the Elf Woods. They are featured in the episode "Trouble in Elf Town". One of them, "Elvis Elf" was introduced in a small role in "Fashion Fever". There are also "Elf Baker", "Elf Cobbler" and other elfin townspeople, and even an "Elf Pony". Kip the Elf (or Kippy) is a young (looking about 12 years old) elf lad that asks the Jewel Riders for help in the episode. According to Tamara, someday he might be able to enter the Friendship Ring and himself become a future Jewel Rider. Lady of the Lake The Lady of the Lake, also known as the Spirit of Avalon '(voiced by Marion von Stengel in German), appears in the titular episode "Lady of the Lake" / "Spirit of Avalon". Her hand emerges from the lake in the Heart of Avalon to give the Staff of Avalon to Princess Gwenevere, so Gwen can use it and the Wizard Jewels to finally defeat Kale and Morgana. The script actually lists her Staff as the seventh of the Wizard Jewels which makes the Lady a good Wizard just like Merlin.Episode 25 script. She was obviously inspired by the British folklore character of the Lady of the Lake, Merlin's apprentice and an enchantress rival of Morgan le Fay who gave the magic sword Excalibur to King Arthur in some versions of Arthurian legends. (There are interesting parallels between the Spirit and the Lady of Legend, most notably the gift of a weapon to fight evil: in the myth, the Lady of the Lake gives King Arthur the sword Excalibur, and in ''Jewel Riders, she gives Gwenevere the Staff of Avalon atop which to forge the One Jewel.) She was also originally supposed to at least be mentioned already in the first season of the show, where the Crown Jewel of the Riverdells was name the Lady of the Lake Stone in The Enchanted Jewel Riders show bible. The Lady was voiced by Marion von Stengel in German. She also later herself inspired the water elemental character of Neerie in Avalon: Web of Magic. Mallory and Tiberius Pepe and Gidney '''Pepe and Gidney are two two dweasels that are featured in the episode "The One Jewel" as they interact with Tamara and Shadowsong as they stumble upon a crazy dweasel party. They are cousins to Rufus and Twig who also live in Dweasel Nook with the others, and are friendly but very silly, and completely obsessed with "magic bits". Snowball Snowball (named so by Archimedes) is a lost giant baby creature from a different world that the Jewel Riders rescue and bring back to its parents in "Mystery Island". The script refers to him as a "giant Totoro", a reference to Hayao Miyazaki's anime film My Neighbor Totoro. He later inspired Phelonius (Phel) in Avalon: Web of Magic. File:Snowball.png File:Phel.jpg| Emily with Phel in Avalon Spider Spider is a nasty creature featured in the episode "Shadowsong" - a hissing, "great, giant spider the size of a Buick" in the Veldt. It attempts to trap Shadowsong into its sticky web trap and eat him, but is foiled by Tamara, and later stalks and attempts to kill Tamara in revenge, who is then in turn saved by Shadowsong. Eventually, Tamara uses the power of her Heart Stone to turn the spider into a beautiful, nice, huge butterfly. File:Spider.png File:Spiders.jpg| Spiders in Avalon Troll-in-the-Wall Gang and snowman monster The Troll-in-the-Wall Gang is the group of big, mean and ugly trolls featured as the antagonists of the episode "Trouble in Elf Town" where they menace the elves to steal their magic. It is made out of three members, each wielding an Enchanted Jewel: Chester (the leader, carries the Storm Stone shaped like a twister), Lester (carries the Night Stone shaped like a bat) and Binky (stupid, carries the Snow Stone, shaped like a snowflake). When the Jewel Riders arrive to defeat the trolls and save the elves, a giant snowman monster is created by Chester the troll to attack the Jewel Riders and it rampages through Glimmer Glen, "crushing buildings like Godzilla", with Archie and Kip stuck inside it, until Gwenevere's Sun Stone melts it down. Eventually, the trolls are stopped by the Jewel Riders and their Wild Jewels taken from them, and they get trapped within the Wild Magic. File:Trolls.png File:Snowman.png Queen Sierra and other unicorns Other minor Season 2 characters * Crystal creatures - Hostile magic shrubbery in Gardenia, featured in "The Wizard of Gardenia" and "The One Jewel". * Magical creatures of the Veldt ("Shadowsong") * Rex and Silvester - The dinosaurs from the Prehistoric Avalon in "Mystery Island" and "The One Jewel", named only in a script.The Last Dance (script) * Sea creatures - Various magical fishies, crabs, lobsters, and other music-playing creatures in "Jewel of the Sea" * Other people of Avalon (various episodes) * Wild Magic Blob ("Fashion Fever") * Wild Magic creatures (various episodes) Polls Who is your S1 favorite? Alfred and Winerva Doc and Charity Dennan King Odeon, Princess Wisp and Windy Lord Delphonse and Murray Sword of Garmandell Other Who is your S2 favorite? Chance and his dragon Derek and Ezmeralda Gilly and Grunge Kip and other elves Troll-in-the-Wall Gang Queen Sierra and other unicorns Other References External links * The Jewel Riders Archive character guide Category:Characters Category:Lists